The Little Things That Make us Blush
by ScarletMapleLeaf
Summary: This is a cute GerIta fic. I'll continue, if anyone wants it


**This is the first Hetalia Fanfic I have written. There will be more chapters, dont worry ^^. Please read and tell me how I did~.**

"Ve~" Italy knocked on the door of Germany's room. "I have something to show you, doitsu~" He called loudly. Germany grunted and sat up; Italy had just woken him up. He stood up slowly and walked over to the door. He twisted the knob and opened the door. As soon as he saw the Italian he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Isn't it pretty~?" Italy spun around in the short maid's outfit, a smile on his face. "Mi fratello Francis gave it to me~!" Germany just stared at the little Italian. "Don't you think thats a little.. er... _short_?"

Italy looks up at Germany, "I-i thought it was cute. ve~ What do you think~?" Germany blushes at that. "E-er.. Ja... I think its cute too.." He mumbles, face going a shade darker. Italy grinned happily. "Ve~ I'm happy you think that, doitsu~~."

"What...? Why?" He blinked at the smaller man, confused. Italy continued to smile. "I thought I should try to be helpful for once, doitsu~. Japan and Francis gave me the idea!" He said innocently, eyes sparkling. Germany sighed, looking away, "I.. guess thats fine..." He blushed slightly, more than aware of how short and sexy the maid's outfit actually was.

"Ve~ What do you need me to do first~?" Italy asked, standing up straighter. The movement made his curl bounce slightly, drawing Germany's eyes to it. He just wanted to reach out and tug it, causing the little Italian's face to flush cutely... but Italy's voice dragged him out of his reverie. "U-um... I guess you could dust around the house..." Germany trailed off. He thought of all the high and low places Italy would have to reach, mentally smacking himself. _This would be an intersting day..._

Italy raced into the living room grabbing a duster. "Ve~ I'll do my best!" He encouraged himself, and started dusting. It was easier than Germany made it look. He stretched up on his toes to reach a high spot as Germany passed through. Halfway through the room, he paused, staring at Italy, a dark blush spreading across his face. The Italian just looked so cute... He shook the thought out of his mind as Italy continues dusting shelves and the table.

Germany honestly tried to look away from Italy as the man continues dusting, but he just.. couldn't. The Italian hummed to himself as he worked, oblivious to the german behind him. He started quietly singing as he worked, words undistinguishable to Germany's ears. He just watched, and soon his thoughts turned into a daydream...

_"Good morning Holy Rome! What's going on~?" Chibitalia skipped up to HRE happily, a smile on his face. "Wait! Hold on!" Chibitalia stopped in his tracks. "You run when I chase you, and yet you chase after me when I run. Why dop you do that? It doesn't make any sense!"_

_ "Um I don't know" Chibitalia replied. "Please listen, Italy. There is something very important that i've been meaning to say to you." People filed past them and through an arch. "I'm sorry about everything. I'm leaving though, so you dont have to be afraid any more!" HRE looked down at the ground. "Wait, what are you saying?"_

_ "I have to go away now." A pair or guards walked up to them. "Holy Rome, Are you ready?" HRE looked up at them. "Si" He turned back to Chibitalia, "Well.., see you around. Take good care of yourself." HRE and the guards started to leave._

_ "Are you really leaving?" Chibitalia's voice made HRE turn around. 'I don't want you to go Holy Rome..' Chibitalia thought sadly. HRE continued to walk. "Oh no don't go!" Chibitalia pleased, arms waving. "Please! What will I do without you? Don't leave me! No!" Chibitalia fell to his knees, tears coming from his eyes. "No!"_

_ HRE stopped for a second, looking back at Chibitalia again. "Here, take this with you." Chibitalia held up his broom. "Maybe.. it will help you think of me. And then.. then you won't forget about me." HRE turned to him fully, "Oh. A push broom. But, why would that remind me of you?" He gasped as the memory came to him of all the times he had seen Chibitalia with it. "Italy.."_

_ Holy Rome stepped forward and took the push broom from Chibitalia. "Si and grazie. I would be honored to have your push broom!" One of the guards whispered to the other, "Um.. why a push broom?" "Who knows?" The other replied. HRE's face fell a little as leaves fell around them. "I.. I feel like I should give you something, too. What do... what do people at your home do if they like someone?" Chibitalia looked up. "Um.. kiss i think."_

_ "Kiss..? I see..." HRE started walking closer to Chibitalia. "I've liked you for a very long time.. It's been since at least the tenth century..." He took hold of Chibitalia's hands and kisses him lightly._

**Okay, so I had to add the Chibitalia and HRE. It was just so cute~ :D**_  
_


End file.
